When East Greets West
by deeys
Summary: Ketika tembok besar yang menjulang itu tak lagi berdiri kokoh, tak lagi menjadi penghalang bagi mereka berdua./Germancest, Human names used, WW!AU, yaoi/


Minna san ^^)/ ini fanfic kedua deeys di fandom Hetalia Indo. Jadi, deeys mohon maaf banget kalo abal, aneh, dsb. Maklum deeys masih newbie ga awesome m(_ _)m. Baiklah, langsung saja :3 enjoy the story, minna~!

**Warnings : Germancest, Incest, OOC, HumanNames, WW!AU**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya de? #ditonfafandomsebelah. Bukan bukan, selama Canada ga sering muncul di Hetalia itu artinya bukan punya deeys. Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei yang awesome~**

* * *

><p><em>Ketika tembok besar yang menjulang itu tak lagi berdiri kokoh, tak lagi menjadi penghalang bagi mereka berdua.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bruder<em>!"

Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang berlari menerobos kerumuman yang kini sedang bersorak bahagia di pinggir kota Berlin. Menyambut runtuhnya sebuah tembok yang menjadi penghalang besar bagi mereka untuk bertemu istri, suami, anak, atau sanak saudara tercinta.

"_Bruder_," lirih pemuda itu saat sampai di reruntuhan. Ia menelisik tempat itu, memandang setiap inci dari daerah itu.

Alih alih mendapat objek pencariannya, dia hanya melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang terlukis disana. Senang, sedih, haru , ah, andaikan ia bisa merasakan itu. Merasakan berbagai macam ekspresi seperti itu, bukan rasa takut dan was was yang kini mendekap erat di dirinya.

"**Gilbert**** Beilschmidt**!" teriak pemuda itu lantang. Mencoba mengalahkan keramaian yang ada disana. "**Gilbert**** Beilschmidt**!," teriaknya lagi. Ia tak menyerah, kali ini selain berteriak ia kembali berlari mengelilingi reruntuhan tembok itu. Tak ingin menyerah sebelum ia menemukan objek pencariannya-ralat- seseorang yang dicarinya, _Gilbert__ Beilschmidt_.

Tak berhenti meskipun udara dingin menusuk. Dengan berbekal sweater hitamnya yang besar, syal merah, dan sarung tangan wol yang dipakainya ia tetap mengelilingi reruntuhan tembok itu. Tembok yang menjadi penghalang**, ****mereka ****berdua**. Oh, tak bisa dipungkiri betapa bersyukurnya dia saat mendengar berita bahwa tembok ini akan diruntuhkan. Bahagia, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu bahagia. Maksudku, siapa yang tak akan bahagia apabila mendengar bahwa tembok ini-_satu __satunya __penghalang_- untuk dia menemui orang yang paling dicintainya itu kini sudah hancur?. Rata dengan tanah, tak lagi menjulang tinggi di langit biru Jerman .

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Kerumuman yang bergerumbul ramai di jalanan Berlin ini sudah mulai menyusut. Meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih sibuk mencari sanak saudara mereka atau sekedar ingin meratakan tembok Berlin ini dengan tanah. Dan, sepertinya pemuda kita, Ludwig , termasuk tipe orang yang pertama. Sudah 3 jam ia berlari mencari di sekeliling reruntuhan tembok, sudah 3 jam pula ia berteriak teriak seperti orang gila. Tetap saja hasilnya sama, nihil.

Ia mengatur nafasnya yang kini mulai tak beraturan. Dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang kini mulai mendekap erat, ia melaksanakan ultimatum terakhir. Ia akan melakukan ini sekali lagi. Dan mungkin, masih mungkin, ia akan menyerah bila hal ini tak juga berhasil.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU TIDAK BOLEH MINUM BIR SELAMA 3 BULAN! DASAR ORANG GA _AWESOME_!" teriaknya lantang. Ho, apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak, tentu dia tidak akan berteriak dengan suara cempreng seperti milik personifikasi Amerika itu, tidak. Ia berteriak dengan lantang. Ya, dengan lantang.

Hening sejenak, tak ada suara kecuali hembusan angin dan beberapa bisikan dari orang orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Oh, ayolah _West_. Kau tak perlu teriak teriak seperti itu. Dasar, kaulah yang ga _awesome_. Bukan aku."

Ludwig menoleh dengan cepat, segera mencari darimana asal cempreng yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Dan disanalah, disamping bongkahan batu besar berdiri orang itu. Rambut putihnya tertiup angin, iris merahnya yang semerah darah itu terlihat ngantuk. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Ludwig sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

"_Ja __West_, aku sudah disini. Jadi jangan larang aku minum bir selama 3 bulan. Karena, itu tidak _awesome_, _ja_?," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Ludwig pelan.

Ludwig memandang pemuda beriris merah itu tak percaya. Benar benar tak bisa dipercaya, setelah semua yang dilakukannya selama 3 jam itu. Setelah semua pengelilingan dan semua teriakan yang melelahkan itu. Inikah balasannya?.

"_Bruder_," geramnya pelan.

"_Ja__ West_?," balasnya sambil menguap pelan tanpa memandang sang adik yang kini wajahnya memerah. Tidak, bukan karena malu. Karena sebal tepatnya.

"Kau… Kau bodoh _bruder_, bodoh sekali." Ludwig lalu segera berbalik pergi dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan brudernya itu. Hah, dia merasa bodoh. Bodoh sekali, tak seharusnya ia mengharap banyak dari pertemuan ini. Pertemuan yang sudah dinantinya selama 5 tahun. Pertemuan yang, **seharusnya** mengharukan dimana dia bisa memeluk, mencium, atau bahkan meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan di tubuh _bruder_nya itu. Oke, coret yang terakhir.

"Ng? Hey _West_? Jangan tinggalkan diriku yang _awesome_ ini sendirian!" teriak sang bruder dari kejauhan. Tapi Ludwig tak peduli, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Seharusnya ia sudah sadar bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ego milik sang _bruder_ yang besar itu.

"Oh ayolah _West_, jangan marah." Gilbert berlari menyusul Ludwig yang tetap tak mau berhenti, ia lalu menarik pelan tangan adiknya itu. Ludwig kini berhenti dan memandang Gilbert tajam.

"Kau tahu _bruder_? Sudah 3 jam lebih aku mencarimu kesana kemari, sudah 3 jam pula aku menghabiskan suaraku hanya untuk meneriakkan namamu," geramnya sebal. Ia masih memandang iris merah itu dengan tajam.

Hening lagi, sama seperti tadi. Masih hembusan angin yang menemani, tetapi tak ada suara bisikan yang mengikuti.

Gilbert yang dari tadi memandang bingung kini tersenyum lebar. Ia memandang adiknya itu disertai suara tertawanya yang khas.

"Kesesese, oh _West_. Aku tahu, aku tahu sudah 3 jam kau mencari cari diriku, meneriakkan namaku, bahkan mengelilingi reruntuhan tembok ini. Aku tahu." Gilbert masih tersenyum lebar.

Ludwig memandang brudernya tak percaya, benarkah ia tahu? Berarti, semua pengorbanannya selama 3 jam itu percuma? Apa apaan ini?.

"Oh tidak, ayolah _West_, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku yang _awesome_ ini tentu punya alasan kenapa tidak muncul muncul dari tadi," sergahnya cepat. Senyuman lebar di wajahnya berganti menjadi senyuman kecil.

"Jelaskan," perintah Ludwig tegas dan penuh nada mengancam.

Gilbert menarik nafas panjang, ia lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Ludwig. Merangkul leher Ludwig yang jenjang. Ini tentu mengharuskan dia untuk sedikit berjinjit karena Ludwig lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau mau penjelasan _West_?" tanyanya pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ludwig.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya anggukan pelan dari seorang Ludwig yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

"_Ja_, tentu saja karena semua ekspresimu tadi sangat menarik untuk dilihat _West_. Jarang sekali kau berekspresi seperti tadi. Khawatir, tak percaya. Kau… Terlihat begitu manis _West_. Dan aku, suka. Suka sekali. Jadi, maafkan aku _West,__ja_? Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir," jelasnya pelan. Gilbert membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Ludwig. Membiarkan kain tebal hangat dari sweater milik adiknya itu menghangatkan wajahnya.

"_Bruder._" Ludwig mengangkan dagu Gilbert dan memandang dalam ke dalam iris merahnya. Membiarkan iris biru miliknya menyatu dengan iris merah milik Gilbert. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan masih memandang iris merah itu. Dengan sigap ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir brudernya.

"_Willkommenes __Heim, __ich__ verpassen __Sie_."

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Saya tahu ini hurtcomfort yang gagal ;;A;;)

ralat- ini fanfic gagal ;;A;;) saya juga gatau kenapa saya post disini. Apakah karena saya sebegitu desperatenya pengen ngepost sesuatu? #dor

Oke, lupakan, maukah minna-san semua mereviewnya? Terimakasih m(_ _)m

salam- deeys ^^)/


End file.
